Family ties
by rayquaza girl
Summary: When his ex girlfriend dies Gray is left with custody of his son nightmare who he never knew existed. As he tries to ajust Grays dark past catches up to him someone from his past wants him dead and they'll stop at nothing to do it. R&R contains ocs and Julius x Alice


Thank you I hope you enjoy and please no flames I am really sensitive

Warning: death and ocs and bad grammar

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for ocs

Grays eye twitched as he stared down at the shattered vase. Beside it was a young boy of 7 years old going by the name of Ace his red eyes dancing with mischief.

"What happened" Gray hissed rubbing his temple

"It fell over" Ace said his voice laced in fake innocence

"Vases don't just fall over they can be knocked over should you know anything about that" Gray said letting Ace know he was on to him

"Nope" said Ace a grin spread across his face Gray sighed he was never babysitting for Julius and Alice ever again although he had a feeling he would. Gray had known Alice and Julius since middle school and never in a million years would he have suspected that they would end up together let alone have a kid together and a child like Ace at that.

Gray cleaned up the broken vase while Ace watched tv at least that will keep him busy for a while and hopefully he will fall asleep before long. Sure enough about half an hour later Ace had fallen asleep on the sofa which allowed Gray to have a breather and examine the damage.

Ace was like a tornado he left disaster in his wake and Gray had just managed to clean it all up when Julius and Alice came to pick Ace up.

"He wasn't too much trouble was her" Alice said worriedly Gray gave Alice a are you kidding me look and Alice giggled nervously before running over to Ace who was in Julius's arms and kissed him on the forehead "how on earth can you be so affectionate to him when he's so much trouble" Gray asked purely out of curiosity Alice just smiled and said "he's my baby I love him no matter what he does you'll understand if you ever have kids someday" she said as her and Julius went out the door. Gray sighed and sat down took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket and lit one up thinking 'kids?' He thought he had never really thought about it well not in a long time not since "Aisling" he muttered before taking another drag of his cigarette he hadn't thought about her in a long time as much as he hate to admit it he never got over her even though 6 years had passed since they broke up. back in those days Gray was involved in some shady stuff and he constantly worried her he didn't blame her for leaving he only regretted not chasing after her.

Flashback

"Please don't leave " Gray said to the silver haired woman who was carrying two suitcases

"Sorry Gray I can't stay really its too much" she said she was determined but there was sadness in her grey eyes

"I'll do anything please don't go" he said grabbing her hand but she pulled it out off his grip

"I'm sorry" she said walking out the door

"Please don't" he said breaking down and crying

Gray groaned he was just depressing himself with the memory he placed the remains of his cigarette in the ashtray and getting up just wanting to go to bed. He went up to his room and went to have a shower in the adjoining bathroom.

After a long hot shower he felt a little better but still a little depressed. He got into his pyjamas and got into bed he closed his eyes and fell into a uneasy sleep.

A few hours later a sharp ring reached his ears waking him up realising it was his home phone he got up out of bed and went to answer it. "Hello" he answered groggily

"Hello is this mr Ringmarc " said a high voice

"Yes this is he" Gray said wondering what was so important that they would call him up in the middle of the night

"Oh hell my name is miss squires we need you to come down to st Mary's hospital immediately "

"Why ?" He asked

"I apologies I can't discuss this over the phone come up to the oak ward and ask for me at reception" Miss Squires said

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can bye" Gray said putting the phone down he wondered what on earth this could be about he didn't have any relatives that he knew off he was a foster kid so he had no clue what they could want.

Gray got dressed went out the door (grabbing his mobile and wallet on the way ) and locked it he went down to the residents underground car park and got into his black BMW. He revved up the engine and drove off towards the hospital.

When he arrived he parked his car and walked into the white building. It was dead silent and almost deserted ( well it was 3am) the only sound he could here was his own foot steps that echoed loudly. He eventually found the ward he was looking for opened the double doors and headed for reception.

At reception was a young blond nurse Gray tried to get her attention "hello I'm Gray Ringmarc I'm here to see Miss Squires " the nurse looked up and said

"Oh yes she's bin expecting you go into the room over there" she said pointing to a side room at the end of the ward "thank you" Gray said making his way into the room. When he entered there were two people sitting on chairs one was a woman in her early 30s with brunette hair tied up in a bun the other was a balding man with glasses and a white lab coat who Gray assumed was a doctor. Gray sat down and waited for someone to speak after a few seconds the doctor spoke " hello mr Ringmarc I'm dr Raymond and you spoke to miss Squires" he said indicated to the woman sitting next to him Gray nodded then Miss Squires spoke "we have contacted you on the behalf of a Miss Aisling Gottschalk " she said Grays heart skipped a beat

"Is she ok ?" Gray asked worriedly Miss Squires looked grim

"Sadly Miss Gottschalk was killed in a hit and run accident earlier this evening" Gray gasped the grief hitting him like a speeding truck he felt the familia sting of tears in his eyes but he held them back after a few minutes of getting himself together he spoke "what does that have to do with me" he said his voice shaking a little

"It's regarding the custody of your son" Miss Squires said

"What my son I don't have a son" Gray said confused the room suddenly became very awkward

"That makes things a little more difficult Miss Gottschalk has listed you as the boys father on his birth certificate" she said handing him a piece of paper Gray took it from her and had a look. The child's name was Nightmare now most people would think that was an odd name but Gray knew Aisling she loved that name so it didn't surprise him he looked when the kid was born on the 3rd of march and he was six years old and it suddenly hit him no wonder she left him so she must of been at least 3 mouths pregnant when she left so it was his kid. He handed the certificate to Miss Squires who put it back in its file and handing him a letter that was addressed to him "one of Miss Gottschalks instructions was to give you this" she said Gray took it opened it and started to read it

Dear Gray it read, if you are reading this I am dead and I know this may come as a shock to you but you have a son and I hope you won't resent me too much from keeping him from you but I was a cowered and I feared your reaction so I left and I must tell you I have regretted it from the moment I walked out that door. I trust you and I know you will take care of him as you did me. His name is Nightmare the name shouldn't come as a surprise to you there are a few things you should know 1 his immunity isn't the best so you will have to keep on top of his Heath full details are in his medical file 2. He can't see out his right eye so he has a eyepatch just wanted to warn you. I wish you all the best I have always and will never stop loving you please take care of my baby love Aisling

There were tears in Grays eyes as he finished reading he gripped the letter crumpling the paper in his fist trying to process all of this it was a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"The only thing you have to decide now is wether you want to accept custody of him or wether you would like to select a guardian for him" said Miss Squires but she had a feeling she already knew the answer

"I'll take him" Gray said in a straightforward tone

"Ok then there are some forms you'll have to fill in and sign you won't be able to take him today but you can go and see him if you want" she said kindly

"Ok" Gray said slowly unsure on wether he wanted to or not

"Ok Dr Raymond will take you to him" she said gesturing to the doctor beside her who got up

"Right this way Mr Ringmarc " he said and Gray got up and followed him.

They went down to the children's ward and went down a corridor to the nurses station Gary stood and watched as Dr Raymond talked to a middle aged nurse with curly brown hair and a pair of vole shaped glasses. When they had finished Dr Raymond gestured over to Gary and they both followed the nurse to a side room. when they arrived Dr Raymond turned to Gray and said "this is his room Sheila will be in there with you Miss squires will be down in a moment with the paper work" he said before turning and heading back up the corridor. Gray looked at the door took a deep breath before opening it gingerly. Inside was the curly haired nurse (who Gray assumed was Sheila ) and a young boy. He looked skinny for his age and so pale that his lips looked purple he had shoulder length silver hair and one visible grey eye which looked nervous. Gray walked fully into the room and Shelia introduced him

"Nightmare this is your father he is going to be looking after you now" she said gently the boy still looked terrified and Gray didn't blame him he knew how he must be feeling. Nightmare gave a small wave and said "hello" shyly Gray walked over to him slowly not wanting to scare him and sat down beside him. For a moment Nightmare just stared at him intently face screwed up in concentration while Gray just looked back in confusion. Then his face brighten in realisation and broke out in a smile "your they guy in mamas photo" he said cheerfully "photo?" Gray asked more confused than ever

"Yer mama used to keep a photo of you on her dresser but she never told me who you were though" he said but his eyes started to fill with tears and before Gray could stop him he had flung himself on him crying "I miss mama" he wailed into Grays chest. Gray who really didn't know what to do gingerly patted his back "it's going to be ok" he said with out realising Nightmare looked up at him with his tear stained face and said "really?" And Gray was suddenly struck him how much he looked like his mother and any doubts about taking him in vanished "yer" he said hugging him as Nightmare continued to cry.

That night was the longest night of his life Nightmare had fallen asleep by the time Miss squires had come down and Gray spent the rest of the night filling in forms and by the time he made it back to his home it was already 9am. Really needing to talk to someone he knocked on the door of Alice and Juilus ( he didn't need to worry about waking them up Julius was always up at 7am anyway and Ace never let Alice sleep past 10). Julius opened the door already fully dressed "Gray what are you doing here so early" he said with a hit of annoyance in his voice

"I really need to talk to you and Alice is she up" Gray said hurriedly

"Yes come in Gray" Julius said after taking in Grays disheveled appearance Alice was in the kitchen trying to give Ace his breakfast but the little devil was giving her a hard time.

"Oh good morning Gray why are you here so early" she asked while slapping Aces hand away from the cookie jar as if on automatic.

"I need to talk to you and Julius ...privately " Gray said sending a meaningful look over at Ace Julius got the message

"Ace out" he said sternly

"But " Ace started

"Now" Julius said and with a pout Ace left the room and Gray sat down in his vacant seat while Julius and Alice sat down across the table. "So what did you want to talk about?" Alice asked curiously

"Aisling died last night" Gray started

"Oh Gray " Alice said touching his arm in comforting manner Julius who wasn't very good at stuff like this did nothing but his gaze was pitying

"That's not all" Gray said tiredly both Julius and Alice fixed there questioning eyes on him willing him to continue

"I have a son" Gray finished

"What?!" The couple said together both slack jawed Gray gave a curt nod Alice was first to recover "Aisling?" She said and Gray nodded again agreeing with the statement

"Are you sure he's yours" said Julius gruffly

"Julius" said Alice shocked about Julius lack of tact Julius ignored her

"Well?" He continued

"He is 6 years old and was born on the 3rd of March so yes I'm sure" Gray said trough clenched teeth. Alice sensing the mood said "so what's going to happen to him now his mums gone?"

"I'm going to take him in a week he'll come to live with me" Gray said

"Well I will help in anyway I can all you have to do is ask " Alice said kindly

"Thanks I really appreciate it " he said

"Another kids going to live in the building cool!" Said a happy voice from the doorway as it turned out Ace had been listening in the entire time

"You little brat" Julius said walking over to his child and giving him a sharp tap on the head

"Ouch daddy that hurt" Ace said rubbing his head

"How many times do I have to tell you not to eavesdrop " Julius scolded

"I don't know" Ace said looking at his feet

" at least 50 Ace why can't you just do as your told" Julius scolded again

"Mummy Daddy's being mean " Ace whined

"Stop it both of you don't fight in front of a guest " Alice said to both her child and her husband Julius stopped scolding his son and went to sit down Ace ran to his mother and gave her a hug before noticing Gray "hey Mr Lizard " he said with his trademark smile on his face

"Hello Ace" Gray said not making eye contact unwilling to enter a conversation with the 7 year old.

"So you have a son Mr Lizard" Ace continues forcing Gray to converse with him

"Yes" Gray replied reluctantly

"What's his name?" Ace asked

"Nightmare" Gray stated

"That's a pretty weird name " Ace giggled narrowly avoiding Julius's hand

"Don't be rude Ace and when he comes I expect you to be nice" Alice snapped

"Sorry Mr Lizard and I will mummy" Ace said before running off to the living room after that Gray thought it was a appropriate time to leave he thanked Alice and Julius and left unaware that someone was watching him.

Review if you enjoyed It would really help and make me update faster


End file.
